


Sherlocks last chapter

by MoriartyIsntDead



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Superwholock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyIsntDead/pseuds/MoriartyIsntDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This explains it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlocks last chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Hello,

As you may have known, I am William Sherlock Scott Holmes. This note may come of inconvenience to some of you, and grief to others, sadly this is the end of my stories, I like to think of my life as a book, many chapters, some darker than others. Some that changed my life. 

I am a consulting detective, or I should say was a consulting detective. I enjoyed my work, it was the light of my life, but the holder of that light was dear Dr. John Watson. 

Hello John if you are reading this, apologies for leaving and for the stress I have caused in your life. I know this won't damage you too much. I enjoyed my time with you, thankfully my final chapters included seeing you happy. Which I will be forever grateful for. 

Make sure to tell your children about me, pass on the great legend of Sherlock Holmes, and maybe, just maybe, one of them might become just like me. 

Carry on with your life, my will is under the skull on the mantelpiece.

\- Personal Goodbyes -

Goodbye John.  
Goodbye Mary.  
Goodbye Mycroft.  
Goodbye dear mother and father.  
Goodbye Mrs. Hudson.  
Goodbye Molly Hooper.  
Goodbye Lestrade.  
Goodbye Anderson and Donnovane.

Thank you for reading,

With Regards and hope,

Sherlock. X


End file.
